


As She Likes Them

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Caught in a firefight, Nikola has an introspective moment about Helen's second-in-command.
Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	As She Likes Them

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a bit of Nikola being snarky. Short little bit.
> 
> Prompt = Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.” The gunfire kept distracting Nikola as he tried to fix the EMF’s generator.

“What do you mean, you can’t explain? I thought you were meant to be the Best Scientist Ever?”

“You have a very ugly tone when you talk like that, young William,” he growled. “Just shoot at _them_ ,” he added hastily, hissing when sparks bit him. The generator did not want to play nice.

Covertly, he saw Helen’s chosen shrug. However he felt about Zimmerman, Nikola had to admit he was eminently malleable.

Exactly how Helen liked them.


End file.
